


唯你 7

by ruguota



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all羡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruguota/pseuds/ruguota





	唯你 7

第七章  
云深不知处  
聂怀桑等人对着一贴鲜红的帖子不知所措……“聂兄，你说这……是真的吗？”  
“我……我……我不知道啊！”  
“这不是你家里寄来的吗？这太惊人了……”  
“是啊！那可是魏兄啊……”  
“太让人不可置信了。”  
“就是，就是”  
“……魏兄真的是坤泽吗？……”  
“这喜帖都广发仙门百家了，难道还有假的吗！”

被一众世家子弟围攻的聂怀桑，简直头大，最让人头大的就是帖子里的内容……这不会是真的吧！今早收到家里的书信，这喜帖就夹在其中，这群少年人全都一副不敢置信的样子，想想那可是武力值天资灵力都比他们强多了的魏无羡居然是个坤泽，而且一来就这么劲爆的消息。

“所以那天，是真的发生了什么大事吧！”  
“怀桑？你们在做什么？”一道和煦的声音说道。  
“曦臣哥哥…我们在说这个呢…”聂怀桑把手里的帖子交给了蓝曦臣。  
“好了，你们快回兰室吧！怀桑这能先留在我这里吗？”蓝曦臣拿着帖子道。  
“啊？好的！”聂怀桑等人各自走了，毕竟他们都不想罚抄雅正集。

若有所思的蓝曦臣拿着喜帖，忆及蓝忘机最近的种种，确定还是先告诉于他。

“忘机，你在这呢！”蓝曦臣向蓝忘机缓缓走来。

“兄长可有事？”

“今日听闻金江两家要联姻！你可知道是何人与金公子结为道侣吗？”

“兄长何出此问？”

“是魏公子”蓝曦臣把手中的喜帖交给蓝忘机。

只见蓝忘机瞪大双眼，不可置信的望着喜帖上成双对应的名字，确实是金子轩与魏无羡的名字。观礼的地点时日也标注清晰，断不会是假的。

“为何……？”

“金公子确实是乾元，可是魏公子一直都没显特征，怕是成了坤泽。”蓝曦臣望着弟弟这情绪不稳的样子，怕是对魏公子早生情愫，不免产生了不忍之心了，或许不让忘机知道更好。

“那天到底发生了什么事，叔父一直没有言说，可是魏公子他们陆续的回去了，这事确实可疑，但这只是我的猜测罢了。”

只见蓝忘机握着已经皱的不成样子的喜帖，虽面上还是一副波澜不惊的样子，可是感受得出蓝忘机内心一定已经混乱一片！

“兄长……我想去个地方，去去就回”。

出了云深不知处，御剑直指云梦；一路心急如焚，到了云梦后却踌躇不前，才发现来的匆忙，未表明来意，这如何才能找到想见之人。

在云梦一路上都是张灯结彩的喜庆气氛，偶尔听闻云梦的大弟子要成婚的消息，多是祝福夹杂着各种欢声笑语，听道偶尔说起那调皮少年，居然转眼就要嫁人了，姑娘们满是不舍与失落。

却见这谪仙般的白衣公子出现在云梦，姑娘们一时心花怒放拼命的想把花塞抛给他，都被这公子冰封三尺的气势所吓到，纷纷离开了。却见一朵花稳稳的飘落在蓝忘机的发髻边，抬头却见那眉眼含笑手里还把玩着花朵的俊俏少年。

“蓝湛，蓝湛你怎么会在这里，莫非真来云梦找我玩啦，嘻嘻！”魏无羡纵身一跃就跳到蓝忘机身前，跟往常一般对他一番戏弄。只见眼前之人一改之前玄衣的校服，身穿繁复的广袖紫衣，一双桃花眼眼波流转，煞是好看。

“走，我带你玩去！”刚想与在云深那时一样，捉弄一番这个小古板，手还没碰到人却被挥开了。

“好，好，好又是不与旁人触碰是吗。明白，明白我走便是了！”不怒反笑的魏无羡嘟囔着在他身旁作势要离开。

“魏婴！你……”

“大师兄，你干嘛跑那么快，等等我们啊！”身后跑来几个手提满了各种东西的紫衣少年气喘吁吁的说道！

“居然那么快就跟上来了，没意思！”

“大师兄，你别跑啊，你偷偷得跟我们出来，待会虞夫人知道了又要责罚了！”师弟们想起那些可怕的刑罚，个个都哭丧着脸。

“就是，你不能因为这几天金公子不在就乱跑。”

“打住，打住，打住，不是告诉过你们别提他了吗！而且没看见我在招呼贵客吗。”

“那是姑苏蓝家的校服…难道是师兄经常提起的蓝忘机…”再观那冰冷的眼神，这一定没有错。

“你们先回去，我先带蓝二公子逛逛。”

“不可以，大师兄你之前答应了只是出来一会儿就回去的。”其中一位弟子说到。

只见蓝忘机不怒而威的在那一站，成功把那群还想强行拉魏无羡回去的弟子们吓退回去了。

“哈哈哈哈，蓝湛，你太厉害了，这群家伙平常可不会这么听话哈哈哈好了，走吧，带你看看云梦。”看着笑得东歪西倒的人儿，蓝忘机叹了一口气。

二人一路走走停停，只见魏无羡每到一个地方总是拿起东西就走，蓝忘机就这样默默注视着他，像是要把他烙进眼里心里，一刻都不想错过。

魏无羡虽说在玩，可是也注意到了蓝忘机那样子肯定有要事要说，便把他带离市集，往人少的地方去；“说吧，蓝湛，你今天来所谓何事？你也不像是路过的样子。”

只见蓝忘机拿出了一张鲜红的帖子放在他面前，言下之意再明显不过了！“怎么，原来蓝湛你是来祝贺我的？”  
“……魏婴……你是何时分化的？为何一直隐瞒。”  
“我？我是与不是坤泽又如何？我不是你蓝家人，更不需要你的管教。蓝二公子如果没啥重要之事就请回吧！”  
“魏婴，你明知我并不是这个意思。”  
“哼，不是这意思又是何意思，你们乾元都一个样。”

“你与金公子素来不合，为何如此仓促成婚。”一直以来都不想直视这个问题的魏无羡，想不到在这里被蓝忘机赤裸裸的提出来。亲近之人一直都在极力的凑合他们，谁也没有问过他的意愿。虽有江澄反对，可在虞夫人的威压下，他于自己也无能为力。

蓝忘机情急之下怕魏无羡真的走了，一把握住他手腕，蓝忘机天生手劲大，任魏无羡如何用力都挣脱不了，神色更是不好“蓝湛，你为何要这样与我过不去。”

一直不善言辞的蓝忘机只能把他握得更紧“你若果不愿意，为何不拒绝。”  
“这不并是我一个人可以反悔的，我……”  
“跟我走！我带你离开”  
蓝忘机神色凝重的说完，熟知这小古板并不是会开玩笑的人；放在平常魏无羡一定会对他取笑一番，但他现在却笑不出来了。  
“蓝湛……你……”话还没说完，魏无羡突然一阵心悸，呼吸突然也急喘起来。整个人都要站不稳了，该死的，金子轩那家伙不就离开了几天吗！这病发得也太是时候了！

“魏婴？”蓝忘机也察觉了他的样子确有不妥，魏无羡神色痛苦的快要撑不住了，蓝忘机却不知如何处理，情急下便把人往怀里抱紧，刚要去找大夫。

“蓝忘机！放开他！”金子轩一脸怒容的走来。  
“谁允许你这样抱他，你给我放手！”  
“魏婴并不是你的所有物。”  
“你们蓝家的自以为是的礼教就是让你这样私下把别人的未婚妻带走的吗？”  
就算如此蓝忘机也并没有放手，迎着金子轩的怒气，大有强行把人带走的意思。针锋相对的二人没控制各自的信香，相互攻击着。

夹在他们之间魏无羡更加痛苦，他被金子轩他们的信香刺激得更甚，“蓝湛……放我下来……。”蓝忘机看着他苍白的脸色，不忍心他继续痛苦，只好把他放下来，虽闻不到蓝忘机的信香，但这俩人的信香都是冷冽的，周身像被冰封又被身体的火热双重折磨，很是痛苦。

一旁的金子轩搂过魏无羡，扒开衣领，对着莹白的脖子上的腺体狠狠地咬下去，身体内外都狠狠地被他的乾元信香填满，魏无羡在金子轩的怀里不停地颤抖着，紧紧的捉住了他的袖子，待那阵痛苦过去，终是支撑不住晕倒了。

金子轩抱起魏无羡就往莲花坞里走，回头冷冷的对蓝忘机说道“如你所见他魏无羡已经是我的人了，带他离开这些话，我今天就当做没听见，希望蓝二公子体谅。”

独留在那的蓝忘机把手掐得死紧，就像没有知觉一样站那里看着金子轩他们离开；刚见到魏无羡时的欢喜到现在的静默，原来有些事迟了就是迟了，那阵不甘久久不能消散。

金子轩抱着魏无羡急冲冲的往莲花坞里去，怒气没消，来往的家仆不敢多看纷纷让路。一路把人抱回房，回想自己如何着急的赶来见他，刚到达却看魏无羡与蓝忘机一起同游云梦，虽不想承认但他那高兴的神色是骗不了人的，一路上那些人议论他们二人是那么的相配，一字一句都像是对自己的凌迟，对啊，他是多么不愿跟自己成婚，他从来都没有对自己笑得如此高兴。

哪怕这些都不算，那么蓝忘机那句要带魏无羡离开的话就刚好是导火线了，凭什么！蓝忘机凭什么处处都能得到魏无羡的目光，尤记得在云深不知处，他们状似水火不容，可是不瞎都能看到蓝忘机对魏无羡那态度暧昧的样子；那一刻什么冷静理智都荡然无存，只想把人带走关起来，让他永远属于自己。

“我该拿你怎办！”说着便吻上魏无羡，本是细碎的亲吻，辗转之间不断加深。深受他骚扰的人那一刻终是睁开了双眼，迷梦的双眼注视着金子轩，大抵是还没清醒；一双桃花眼懵懂而纯净，魏无羡并没有挣扎，也没向往常一样恶言相向；只觉那一刻心里胀痛无比。把他紧紧的拥在怀里。

“金子轩……？”

“是我……我想要你……无羡”。浓重的呼吸在魏无羡耳边响起，雪松的冷香越来越浓，引得魏无羡的信香也被他勾起了，面色潮红的他根本顾不上金子轩说了什么，只想驱散身上的热，很热……层层叠叠的衣衫被那人撕扯着，转眼只剩下贴身的单衣，那双温热的大手探入体内激起一阵颤抖，掌心不断在肌肤间游走，忽重忽轻的勾引着他。魏无羡心下羞涩，差点就呻吟出生，便咬紧了嘴巴。

望着他白肤间缭绕着红潮，尽力隐隐的样子，对方却更加欺弄他，大手滑动他大根蓦然重重的抚弄着，欲念不禁上扬。身体抖动得更加厉害。

“不……不要再弄了……唔……”

“你这么可爱的样子，我怎么舍得放手……”金子轩边说边分开他双腿，下体炽热紧贴住他大腿边轻柔摩擦缓动着，哪怕隔着衣物也能感受到哪物涨大的厉害。

他扭头过去，想忽视哪快感，也不想听他的胡话，偏生那人不让他如意，快感愈演愈烈，最后只能在那人手中高潮过去……

“不要现在……唔唔唔……”现在还是白天，这可恶的家伙……  
“不行。”说着就狠狠吻下去，把所有话全给他吞进去，手也没闲着一直在他胸口上揉弄着，那两颗可怜的茱萸被玩弄得红肿充血，二人呼吸更凌乱了几分，小穴已经有泛滥的趋势，不停地开合着；

魏无羡好不容易在亲吻中挣脱开来，印制不住口中的喘息，蜷曲的双腿被提起架于那人肩头，白皙纤瘦的脚踝被窗户漏进来的日光一晃，照耀的相似透明了一般。金子轩便在这腿上细细的吮吸着，想要把他吞食进腹一样留下大小各异的各样红痕。

还是不够……

那般放荡的想法一经跳过脑海，猛然警醒，不由睁开双眼，正对上金子轩那充满了侵略性的眼眸，只是这般对视，魏无羡已觉得情动不已，不应该啊……

回应他的是腰肢被提起，那人倾身往前粗暴一顶。  
“呜啊……啊啊啊……”魏无羡被顶弄得既欢愉又痛苦，眼眶都逼出了泪水微微发红的样子更惹人怜金子轩还衣冠楚楚的样子，自己却只有一件单衣要掉不掉的挂在臂弯上，裸露的修长双腿，此刻被打开得更甚，伴随着顶入他体内的火热昂扬的肆虐抽动，他的脚尖已是绷紧颤抖失神。

那饱满的茎身似不满足的继续深深的撞击着内里，每一次抽出肉壁不断收缩挽留。换来更加狂烈的抽动。

“魏婴……魏无羡……无羡，你夹得这么紧，是有多喜欢我，嗯！”

“啊啊……慢点……疼……”  
托住他大腿的手指不断施力，留下了深深的红痕。那人硕大的阳物坚挺在淫液翻飞的小穴卖力地抽插，几乎整个都要没入他体内。

红艳的颜色逐渐爬满全身，呻吟不断地溢出来，总感觉有些事变得不一样了，身体的欢愉骗不了人，难道这就是坤泽的天性，不够，还不够……还要更到更深的地方，最好狠狠地贯穿自己，他渴求着他的乾元。

“呜……嗯啊！啊……！”感觉到哪硕物脉动阵阵，每次坎坎擦过哪点，可是又不给他满足，魏无羡不觉把手攀进那人的肩膀，死死的缠上他。

“喜欢么……你这里缠得我好紧……”那人边说着混账的胡话边抚弄着他不知什么时候又有了抬头趋势性器，配合着在体内的越发激烈顶弄，过于刺激的快感逼的魏无羡难受仰起了脖子，手指紧紧绞着纱帐；气喘吁吁的的瞪着金子轩。

某人偏爱看魏无羡在情事中的各种样子，这是他最爱的样子，所以以尽力欺负他为乐趣，肏哭他让他沉醉于此。捂上他的双手，十指交缠，仿佛他们就是彼此之间最亲密之人。

“啊……别……啊啊……啊嗯！”他们已经这样交缠许久了，魏无羡模糊的呻吟声断断续续的溢出，每当快神思迷糊得快晕倒过去都被进到最深处的快感拉扯回来，如此几回，快要连呼喊的力气都没有了，不觉把头埋于那人怀抱里，混乱的挠着金子轩的背部，留下一道道抓痕。

在快昏睡过去时想金子轩这家伙到底吃错了什么药，就不能可怜可怜一下自己吗？还有蓝湛不知道回去了没有，明明还想带他摘莲蓬来着，而且自己还没来得及细想他那句话的意思，就匆匆别过了，不知道他会不会生气……

tbc……


End file.
